


Birthday Surprise

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bday sexy times + helium = hella fun. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation that went on between Derp (shesellsseagulls) and Kit-replica ;)  
> And then my hand slipped.

At last, the party was over. Not that Hiccup didn’t like to celebrate his birthday, or that he disliked parties in general. It’s just that going to birthdays and the like was so emotionally tiring, let alone being the host. So even though he’d had an awesome day, he was relieved when the last of his (and Jack’s) friends returned home, leaving the two young men with a mess Jack would describe as ‘epic party residue’. 

The dork.

The brunet flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh while Jack put away some glasses in the kitchen. Upon his return, he sat on the couch next to his boyfriend, and Hiccup lay down, using Jack’s lap as his pillow.

“Did you have a nice day?” he inquired as lovingly stroked Hiccup’s hair.

“Yeah. It was a fun party. Until Snotlout sprayed Coca Cola through his nose because he was laughing so hard.”

“I beg to differ,” Jack argued with a grin. “That was hilarious!”

“Well, you’re not the one that has to clean the carpet tomorrow.”

“Hey, I could!” Jack defended himself.

“But you probably won’t.”

“You probably know me too well. But there’s no point in worrying about that now, Hic.”

Hiccup had to admit that was true; he was too tired to really care now. He felt his eyes slip shut under the comfortable touch of his boyfriend who continued to stroke his hair. Jack didn’t fail to notice this, of course.

“Wanna go to bed, Hic?”

“Hmm-hmm.”

“Well, you’ll have to get up then.”

“I can’t. This feels too good.”

“You’re too fat to carry.”

“Meany.” Hiccup gathered the courage to rise while he pouted at Jack. With a weary groan that would put their elderly neighbour to shame, he managed to get up and trudge to the bedroom. There, he unceremoniously dumped his leg and clothes next to the bed. He stretched and grimaced when a sore back-muscle protested loudly.

“Back?” Jack asked.

“Yeah…”

“Do you want a massage?”

How could the brunet say no to that? He pushed his pillow aside and lay flat on his stomach, while Jack retrieved the massage oil from the night-stand. The white-haired man climbed on top of Hiccup and straddled him, putting a knee on each side. 

Expertly, Jack warmed the oil with his hands before he went to work on Hiccup’s back. His hands slid over the endless freckles and Hiccup visibly relaxed beneath him. With gentle yet sure motions, Jack helped the muscles unwind from the long day.

“Shame you’re so tired now”, he said quietly. “Now you won’t be able to enjoy the rest of your birthday gift.”

“Oh? But you already gave me the drawing set.” Hiccup couldn’t help but smile though – typically Jack to have another surprise in store.

Jack bent down and softly kissed the other’s neck, causing Hiccup to shiver. “Yes… a very special gift, just for you. Remember our conversation on kinks a few weeks ago?”

Suddenly Hiccup was blushing like crazy, thankful Jack hadn’t given him that in front of everyone! “Wait… I was kidding when I said that! Please don’t tell me you actually bought that six-foot pink-“

“No no, I meant something else, doofus,” he interrupted, giggling. Hiccup was so embarrassed; imagine if he had actually bought that… thing. That would’ve been quite something.

“I was thinking about something you wanted to do.”

Hiccup, now merely excited rather than scared about the surprise, shrugged. “Well, what then? And I only want to do it if you want it too, you know that, right?”

“Firstly-“ Jack interrupted himself by bending down and kissing his boyfriend again, “—I’m in for quite a bit more than you, you innocent nerd.” Hiccup tried to reach behind him and punch Jack in the arm, but failed. Jack could see him smiling though.

“Secondly, you said you wanted to try topping.” Jack said it casually, as if it was no big deal – which it actually wasn’t to him – but Hiccup’s breath hitched.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer it if I wasn’t. But we could do it another time, if you’re too tired.” The last part was added in his typical teasing voice.

The brunet was quick to reply: “I’m suddenly wide awake.” He tried to roll onto his back and Jack gave him some more room underneath him. Then he was facing Hiccup, and he bent down again for a loving, deep kiss. Their crotches were pressed together and he was pleased to feel Hiccup was already half-hard. 

Their making out got a bit rougher as they really got into it. Lips pressed together hard, tongues pushing against each other, trying to taste as much of the other as possible. Hiccup ran his hands along Jack’s back. Down to grope his wonderful ass through his boxers, then back up again over the pale, smooth skin until he felt the soft white hair between his fingers. He bit at Jack’s lip when he tried to pull away.

Both men were now hard. Jack moved his hips, grinding their crotches together. Hiccup moaned into their kiss and grabbed Jack’s ass with both hands to encourage him to increase the friction. The white-haired man obliged while Hiccup left Jack’s lips in favour of his throat and collarbone. He was peppering it with kisses, nipping with his teeth from time to time. It earned him soft moans and ‘ah’s from Jack.

When the brunet made a hickey, Jack hissed and he felt the other grinning against his neck. Jack tried to pull away, but Hiccup stopped him halfway so he could assault a nipple with his mouth, while his free hand was still on Jack’s ass. The white-haired man let it all happen and gave something of a growl in approval. 

“Okay, now you may get up.”

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Jack said, smiling. “And no, I’m not saying I have a fetish for car-sex.”

x-x-x-x-x-x

Foreplay was finally over. Jack was sitting on hands and knees with Hiccup behind him, just about ready to get to the main event of the evening. They’d taken their time preparing, because Hiccup didn’t want to hurt Jack, but the white-haired man was feeling impatient.

Hiccup was still fiddling with a condom when his ever mischievous boyfriend got an idea. There were helium-filled balloons next to Hiccup’s side of the bed. Hiccup had fixed the helium canister for the party – and by fixed I mean ‘borrowed’ from the lab – but Jack had surprised him in the morning with a plethora of balloons.

Jack grabbed a chord and drew a balloon down. He bit a small hole in it and breathed in the helium that came rushing out.

“Jack… what are you doing?”

The white-haired man let the balloon go and it shot away producing a high ‘fffllbbbt’ noise. Ignoring that, Jack twisted his head to face Hiccup with what he hoped was his sexiest expression ever. He said: “Please, Hiccup, I need you in me! I want you to fuck me!”

Now normally, such dirty talk would have put Hiccup in over-drive and he would do his best to fuck Jack senseless. However, the Dork had helium in his lungs, so now it sounded like Alvin the chipmunk was talking dirty.

It was hard for Jack to keep a straight face, but he managed. Meanwhile, it took every ounce of Hiccup’s self-control not to dissolve in hopeless giggles. He tried to contain himself and instead pushed himself into Jack – probably going too fast while doing so. His boyfriend hadn’t expected that and produced a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a groan. This would have already been quite high-pitched to begin with, but now it was even worse.

The brunet couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Jack started giggling as well, sounding like a broken sound-board, which only made it worse. Involuntarily, Hiccup moved back while Jack sagged forward from laughing, causing Hiccup’s dick to slide out again. This, in turn, made Jack moan. The combination of high voice, moaning, and giggling at the same time was too much for them.

They were roaring with laughter, desperately trying not to suffocate.

“OH MY GOD JACK!” Hiccup wheezed in between laughing fits. But the other just took another whiff of helium and barrelled on.

“YES HICCUP HARDER!” he squeaked. 

“Cut it out you stupid chipmunk!” They were both reduced to endless giggles and Jack got stuck in the downwards spiral of infinite laughter. He was laughing, and that sounded funny, so he laughed harder, which was even funnier, and so on.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had managed to get to his night-stand. There was something special in there that he was saving for a special moment, and he’d decided that special moment was now.

He turned away from Jack so he wouldn’t see it right away and readied himself, the occasional giggle still escaping his lips. When he was done he faced his boyfriend, proudly jutting his chest forward.

Jack stared at the two googly-eyes stuck to Hiccup’s nipples. It took a few seconds to process this new level of ridiculousness. 

“Do you think I’m hot, Jack?” The brunet asked as he shook his chest, jiggling the googly-eyes. Jack started sniggering and Hiccup couldn’t keep a straight face anymore.

When Jack took another breath of helium and said: “Oh yes, you’re so hot, I love how you look at me,” they became a giggling mess again. They rolled over each other on the bed and Hiccup took a breath of helium as well and joined in so it sounded like at least half of the chipmunks crew was there, roaring with laughter like little, furry maniacs. 

Finally, they ran out of helium and the bedroom fell silent again, with only a few random ‘hihi’s from time to time. Suffice it to say any sexual mood had been efficiently liquidated.

“My sides hurt,” Hiccup complained. “And my cheeks.”

“Well, my ass kinda hurts,” Jack retorted, which would have started another fit of giggles if laughing hadn’t hurt so much for Hiccup.

“I haven’t even fucked you,” the brunet remarked. He was lying against his boyfriend, using the pale chest as a pillow. Their legs were a tangled mess with each other and the sheets. “You just had to destroy the mood right before it got to that.”

“I think I’m lying on your condom by the way.”

“Yeah I lost that along the way.” They both chuckled as Jack struggled to retrieve the bit of latex so he could throw it away.

“We are so doing this again.”

“What? Me topping or the googly-eyes?”

“Probably both. Those eyes will come back to haunt you when you least expect them, mister Haddock.”

Hiccup scoffed.

“Happy birthday, Hiccy.” Jack lightly kissed his head. “I hope you still liked your second gift.”

“I don’t know, do you still have the receipt?” 

Jack pushed him playfully. “Shut up and say you love me.”

“Only if we’re going to cuddle properly now. I demand to be little spoon.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless referencing to the six foot pink dildo from 'whoops' xD


End file.
